Cheering Her Up
by writingqueen2016
Summary: When dancing with Hermione doesn't cheer her up after Ron leaves, Harry takes drastic actions to cheer up his best friend. In the process learns about Hermione's true feelings. Tickle fic don't like? Don't read. ONE SHOT!


**A/N this is just a cute one shot idea I thought of one day. Enjoy:**

* * *

He thought the dance would be enough to cheer her up. He thought it would help take her mind off Ron leaving. But he was wrong. Once the song ended and the dance ended she went right back to her spot in the tent and even put the necklace back around her neck.

Harry sighed softly. He couldn't stand seeing his best friend in this much pain. But what else could he do? His Aunt and Uncle weren't the comforting type and he didn't remember much from his parents.

He tried to think back and see if he could remember anything about Hermione to help him figure out a way to cheer her up.

That's when he remembered a time with her and Ginny. Ginny was teasing her about something and had poked her in the side. Hermione had flinched and giggled. She then proceeded to tell Ginny that she was ticklish, especially on her sides. Harry smirked. He frowned and tried to act as normal as possible. He slowly went over to her and took her hands to stand again.

He removed the necklace again, this time letting one of his fingers trail behind, across her neck.

Hermione quickly shrugged. Harry could see her fighting off the smile.

"Give yourself a break from that thing. Leave it on the bed." He said. "Let me take it off you."

Hermione lowered her shoulders and allowed him to remove the chain from around her neck and then threw it onto the bed.

"See, doesn't that feel better?"

Hermione just nodded.

Harry sighed. But then he remembered his plan. "Why did you flinch and shrug like that? Was I hurting you?"

"Don't be silly, Harry. You could never hurt me."

"So why did you react like that?"

"Your hands were cold, that's all."

"Cold? I've been sitting outside by the fire."

"Yeah but it's chilly in here."

"They don't feel cold to me."

"Harry, please just drop it. Is it my turn to keep watch? You get some sleep."

"Wait." Harry said.

"What?"

"Are they still cold now?"

He reached up and stroked her neck once more.

She squeaked this time and shrugged. "Harry!"

He laughed. "What's wrong?"

"Ok, ok, if you really want to know I'll tell you…the truth is that I…I'm ticklish. Is that what you wanted to hear. You tickled my neck and that's why I shrugged like that."

Harry smirked. "You're ticklish are you?"

"Don't Harry, please."

Harry continued to smirk at her.

"Harry James Potter if you dare even think about it…"

"I've thought about it already. What are you going to do?"

"Well I…I'm going to…"

"What?" Harry taunted playfully. "What are you going to do, huh, huh, huh?" He reached out and tickled her sides.

Hermione squealed and started to giggle and squirm. "Harry stop it!"

She dropped to the floor giving Harry better access to all her ticklish spots. She rolled around trying to get away but Harry's tickling fingers followed her wherever she went.

He stopped for a minute to give her a chance to breathe.

"Ok, you've had your fun now get off me."

"Nope. I'm not done yet. I'm going to find every single one of your tickle spots."

"That's not going to happen. Harry this is no time to be playing around. We have more important things to worry about."

"This is the perfect time to play around." Harry said. He moved and gently sat on her pinning her down.

She squealed.

"Ready for more." Harry chuckled.

"Harry, no, DON'T!" She squealed as Harry resumed tickling her sides, stomach, and ribs.

Hermione screamed in giggles as she squirmed the best the could. "Hahahaharry! Stohohohop it!"

"That depends, are you cheered up now?"

"Yeheeehehehehehehehes!"

"I'm sorry I can't understand you. You're laughing too much."

"Hahahhahahahahahahaarry stohohohohop it!"

He chuckled. "Let's see if I can find your weakest spot."

"Nohohohohohohohoo dohohohohoohohon't!" Hermione begged in giggles.

He chuckled once more. "If I stop will you tell me?"

"Yehehehehehehhhes!" She nodded frantically.

Harry stopped and let her catch her breath.

"It's not hard to find, my whole upperbody is really ticklish. My stomach and armpits are my biggest weakest spot. My sides are my second. My ribs are the worst."

"Really?" Harry smirked.

"I remember when I was little mum and dad used to tickle my ribs all the time. They would pretend that they were hungry and in the mood for ribs but since we didn't have any they would just have to eat mine." Hermione got this far away look in her eyes. "Dad would hold my arms up and then he and mum would take turns "eating" my ribs. I would laugh so hard. But I always wanted more." Tears pooled her eyes, "They wouldn't even remember it though. First I lose them and then Ron leaves. It's only a matter of time before you go too, Harry."

"That's never going to happen. I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for you, Hermione. I'm never going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Now…where were we?" Harry smirked. "Oh yeah, I was tickling you till your cheered up."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Harry don't you….ahhaahhahahahhahahahahahaha!" Hermione trialed off into giggles as Harry started to tickle her stomach and sides.

"Hahahahahahahaharry stohohohohohohohop it!"

"I can't. Not till my best friend is cheered up."

"I ahahaahahahhahahahahahahaam I ahahahahahahahahahahahahaham!" she laughed.

Harry laughed with her. "I'm sorry. I don't understand. Did you just say you're ham? I thought you were ribs." He poked a few of her ribs.

"Hahahahahahahahaarry dohohohohohohon't! Nohohohoohohohot my ribs!"

Harry stopped making sure she had a chance to breathe.

"I'm cheered up. I'm cheered up." Hermione said.

"Are you telling me the truth?" he asked. "If you're lying you know what will happen."

"I'm telling the truth." Hermione nodded not looking him in the eyes.

"Look me in the eyes and say it." Harry told her.

Hermione looked him in the eyes and just like always she felt butterflies tickle her stomach. "I'm not cheered up, but Harry, there is something you need to know."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Ron leaving…I'm not upset for the reasons you might think."

"Because you love him?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I used to. But some how along the way I realized it was just a crush. I had real feeling for someone else."

"Who?"

"I still am upset at Ron leaving but only because I felt like he was family, my brother. I lost my parents and now he leaves. There is only one person who has been there for me since the very beginning and continues to be there for me no matter what."

"Who is that?" Harry asked.

"You."

"Me? You love me?"

Hermione blushed but nodded. "I know you love Ginny but…." Hermione was cut off when Harry kissed her.

"Ginny has always liked me. I owed it to myself and to her to see if anything could ever happen. But like you said along the way I realized it was just a crush and there was someone I was really in love with. You. Hermione Granger I love you." Harry said.

"I love you too." They shared a deep kiss.

When they pulled away Hermione smiled. "I take that back."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'm perfectly cheered up now." She looked him right in the eyes telling Harry she was telling the truth. "However…" she continued with a small smile. "If you want to continue to tickle me you may."

"Really?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "I've always secretly loved to be tickled. Only parents knew. I never told Ron because I knew he'd take advantage of it. Just don't "eat" my ribs. That's something special I did with my parents and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Of course. "There are a lot of other fun places I can still tickle you." He quickly lifted her arm. "Like here." He tickled her armpit and she screamed in giggles trying to fight him away. "Or here…" he tickled down her side making Hermione squirm and giggle. "And don't forget here." He tickled her stomach causing her to scream in giggles again and use her free hand to try and push him away.

"Ok, ok, Harry stop it!"

Harry stopped and smiled. He went up and tickled her neck. The giggle that came out of her mouth made Harry laugh as Hermione giggled like a tickle me Elmo doll. She shrugged her shoulders. He stopped. "I'm going to call you tickle me Hermione."

"Don't!" she whined with a blush.

He chuckled and kissed her gently. "I love you.

"I love you too. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Cheering me up."

"Always. Ready for round two?" With that he started to tickle her again causing her to collapse in giggles and squirm the best she could. She always knew Harry would be her best friend forever but now she also knew he'd be with her forever no matter what.

* * *

 **A/N well? Like it? Hate it? Want more? Tell me your thoughts in a review.**


End file.
